Chronology
This page contains a chronology of various events from different media in the Ultra Murder Universe. Ultra Murder/Warrior Reporters Series Time Systems There are two main time systems used to measure time, at least in the Gindai region. These are the Blood Ritual Counts, and the Prime Jutsu Cycles. As with almost everything else in Gindai, they both have some degree of connection to the Dark Lord. Blood Ritual Count The Blood Ritual System was a system of keeping time based on the recurring Blood Rituals the the Underlord carried out during his reign. The Blood Rituals were carried out every 12 months or so (although there was no definite interval), and approximately 250 of them took place before the Underlord was defeated by the Aspect Warriors (This time period is now known as the Dark Era). The Blood Ritual system is now only used in Gindai Village and by other small groups, regardless of the fact that no more Blood Rituals take place. Blood Ritual Counts are measured in BR. Pre-Rise/Negative Blood Rituals Any events that are thought to have come before the Underlord's reign are loosely classified as 'Pre-Rise' events. However, the already scarce records from this period were destroyed as part of the Underlord’s reign of terror. Events during this time are measured in Negative Blood Rituals (-BR), or simply as Pre-Rise events (PR). For example, the earliest remaining historical evidence of Gindai is dated to either PR 121 or -BR 121/-BRC 121. Prime Jutsu Cycles Created during the Period of Expansion, the superstitious who fled Gindai Village to go north or to places like Sailsburg developed a new time system through a system based loosely around the 8 Prime Jutsus. The system follows the cycles of the moon as the Prime Jutsus were gifts from the gods, meaning that one Prime Jutsu Cycle is approximately 8 months long. This method is used in some areas outside of the Gindai area. Prime Jutsu Cycles are measured in PJ. Chronology Pre-Rise Period circa PR 121 - PR 0 / -BR 121 - BR 0 * PR 121 - Earliest historical evidence of habitation in Gindai area * circa PR 101 - Only surviving piece of literature from Pre-Rise period Dark Era BR 0 - BR 250 * BR 0 - Underlord comes to power and enslaves inhabitants of Gindai Village * BR 1 '- Underlord enacts regular 'Blood Rituals' to sustain his own lifeforce. The enslaved Gindaians begin to keep track of time utilising these regular occurences * '''BR 33 '- 33 Blood Rituals have taken place, artificially prolonging the Underlord's lifespan directly proportionate to the number of souls harvested. The Underlord develops the 4 Forbidden Jutsus. When combined these Jutsus exponentially enhancing the effectiveness of the Blood Rituals. * 'BR 245 '- The Underlord becomes effectively immortal. * 'BR 250 '- The Aspect Warriors sacrifice themselves to banish the Underlord for the first time, with the help of the Prime Jutsus. Period of Expansion PJ 0 - PJ 150 / circa BR 250 - BR 380 * '''circa PJ 0 - Sailsburg founded to the south of Gindai Village by refugees. * PJ 150 '- Underlord briefly re-awoken by Gorgohd Freebuhd but stopped by the combined prowess of Warrior-Reporters Brent Bucket and Steve Urple. Reparation Era ''PJ 150 - PJ 489 / circa BR 380 - BR 695 * 'PJ 151 '- Hing-Fat resurfaces and is cleansed at the Sprinklers of Sakkar. The repaired Frink Machine begins to provide clean, Cancer-free water to the Gindai Region. * 'PJ 152 '- Foundation of The Organisation by Brent Bucket and Steve Urple. * '''PJ 204 - Birth of SMG. * PJ 221- Death of Steve Urple. * PJ 242 - Birth of Ninja Guy. * 'PJ 255 '- Death of LNFM's Father. Ultra Murder Volume 1. * 'PJ 488 '- Destruction of Organisation HQ. Terminatoe enforces martial law on Gindai area. Ultra Murder Volume 2. Category:Other __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__